Crossing Paths
by Sleepy-Kun
Summary: AU Highschool fic, Massive crossover in the DRRR setting (Raira Academy, East Ikeburo). Final Fantasy, Naruto, Soul Eater, D. Gray-Man, and more all meet together in a tale of love, lust, laughs, and loss in the big city.


**Crossing Paths  
**

**A/N: **Hey, this is the first fic I'm posting, and it's being heavily advised by a friend of mine. The idea came from another crackpot concept I randomly posted that spiraled out of control. Don't expect too many OCs, because I just don't roll that way, but do realize that just because a character makes a cameo, or is a recurring role even, that they may not actually be important. Like this chapter is going to be Mikado-centric, but he is a minor character at this point in time. Also, for convenience sake, this story will be at Raira Academy, the school in Durarara!

**Warning**: This fic contains Yaoi, Hetero, and possible Yuri pairings, as well as possibly foul language. Also, it's not going to make entire sense until the end. No good story does.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the works of Durarara!, Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, Death Note, Soul Eater, Final Fantasy, Resonance of Fate (End of Eternity in Japan), Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Code Geass, D. Gray-Man, nor any other works that I use in this fic that I did not create. Any music referenced will be credited as time goes on, however this disclaimer is a one-time thing seeing as it is tedious to repeat. I mean honestly, who likes typing these obvious legalities? Could I really be like thirty different people who own all these things? Didn't think so. Well, on with the show.

**Bold- "REALLY LOUD"**

_Quoted Italics- _"_thoughts_"

_Normal italics- lyrics _

**Chapter 1: Abandon All Hope, Ye Who Enter Here**

**07:59 outside Raira Academy, Eastern Ikeburo, Tokyo.**

"_Seems relatively normal…maybe I have yet to escape my boring days by coming to this city after all?_" Ryuugamine Mikado wondered, sighing. At least he could come see his childhood friend Masaomi Kida; it'd been a while since they'd seen each other in person. Shrugging, he walked onward towards the building, ready for the big-city life to become monotonous, like the countryside one he left in the first place.

**08:03 inside Raira Academy, Eastern Ikeburo, Tokyo.**

"What the hell…?" As of now, Mikado was regretting cursing the apparently normal nature of the academy. Walking into his homeroom, he was faced with one of the oddest sights he'd ever seen. In one corner there were three taller, smartly dressed males (who had NO regard for the school dress code, he was mortified to find) playing what appeared to be a three-way game of chess. The one with light, chest-nut colored hair was currently placed in check by the tallest of the three, a boy with a near feminine appearance, his oddly purple eyes having the sharpest glint of competition. The third of the trio seemed the most strange, leaning back ever so casually, laughing at each opponent's move before immediately responding, taking no time to think of a rebuttal. As he did so, the well-fitted v-neck sweater he wore displayed the lean yet muscular body of a boy who was often using it.

"Checkmate, Lulu my boy" He stated very matter-of-factly, before making moving his forward most pawn inside the guard of the tall one's pieces. Realizing that he was pinned by his own pieces, the purple-eyed boy simply smirked and turned to put his full attention on the other match. If one were to observe the time-clock, they'd find it to say 'L: 4:07 I: 1:02'. Spinning to face Ryuugamine, who had been enthralled in their fast-paced match, the victor smirked. "Why hello there, you must a new one, then? I am Orihara Izaya, and these are my associates," he began, gesturing behind him at the rather tense battle of wits he'd now interrupted "Lelouch Vi Britannia, who moved here from the UK, and Yagami Raito, who's just a boring stick in the mud." Laughing heartily, he then winked at Mikado. "You need anything, and you can-"

**THUD**

"Back off, Orihara you nut. Don't involve Mikado in your madness."

Turning to face his (apparent) savior, Ryuugamine found himself face to face with none other than Masaomi Kida. Seeing the blonde-haired troublemaker, he turned to see a copy of a book on the supply-list lying on the floor, and Izaya still leaned to the side, having let it pass over his shoulder. "Kida! Why'd you try to hit him?! He seemed nice enough!" the boy shouted, leaving his old friend's high-five hanging. In response, the boy dragged him away, opening his mouth to respond when he saw the puzzled look on the darker haired-boy's face.

"Mikado, do you know who that was?!"

"I just moved here…I only know who you are!"

"Well…that was Orihara Izaya, and he's not someone to get involved with! He's supposedly got ties to some of this city's darkest corners. He's dangerous, man! As your friend, and someone who knows Ikeburo, I advise you stay away from him, and as such, those two brainiacs he spends so much time with. I doubt they're anyone good." He whispered, stopping and turning Mikado to face the students in the corner it appears the blonde hero had inhabited prior to the intervention. Looking into the small group, he saw that they were all looking at him expectedly. The first to stand and greet him had a mop of dark brunette hair that lightened as it progressed towards the roots, and wore a red jacket with white trim, and a pair of very light, faded blue skinny jeans, as well as red boots.

"Yo, I'm Judai! You must be the dude Kida was telling us about! Awesome to meet you!" he near shouted in greeting, shaking the boy's hand.

"Does anyone around here wear their uniforms?" Mikado inquired, puzzled to see that yet ANOTHER student broke dress-code.

"Not really, but good on you to try!" came another voice, this time a tall redheaded boy. He wore a maroon colored striped long-sleeve, with the sleeves pushed up to about mid forearm. Around his neck was an orange scarf, and on his head was a green bandana holding back his hair, which fell to partially conceal an eye-patch of all things on his right eye, as well as he was wearing a snug-but-not-tight pair of red jeans and orange canvas sneakers. "Name's Lavi Bookman, nice to meet you buddy!"

"Lavi, I wanted to greet him first!" whined a childish sounding voice before a petite girl came up and jumped on the redhead's back. She had, inky black short hair framing her cute, childish face, and she stuck her tongue out as she hung from the tall teen's back. "I'm Kisaragi Yuffie, and I see you've met my jerk of a boyfriend already!" she declared. Jumping off the Bookman's back, she skipped before Mikado and held out her hand to shake his, rocking back on forth on the heels of her knee-high white canvas sneakers, one hand on the hip of her khaki shorts which came to mid-thigh, while Lavi looked appalled at the olive-drab shirt colored she wore, which barely reached the waist of her shorts.

"You shrank my ONLY shirt that'd shrink in the wash, so you could wear it? That's cold." He huffed out indignantly.

Mind you, poor Ryuugamine has been stuck in the middle of this just trying to MEET these people. Beyond the point, the confused teenager shook her hand, before hearing the sound of someone rapping their knuckles against the board. Looking forward, the boy noticed a man with silver hair which seemed to not understand gravity, given the fact it stood oddly upward and to the man's right. Beyond that, he had on a black turtleneck that had a facemask concealing the lower half of his face, and gauze bandage covering his right eye, as well as plain black slacks and nice wingtips. Seeing everyone sit down, he sat amongst the group he'd been introduced to by Kida and half-listened, trying to read the title of the book the teacher wouldn't look away from.

"Ohayo, class! I am your homeroom teacher, Hatake Kakashi!" he exclaimed with what could only be described as an eye-smile, the way it crinkled happily. "Now, before one of you simpletons asks, yes this is one of the famous Icha Icha books I am reading, no I don't care if this is a school, yes I read it for the plot, no I won't remove my mask nor this bandage, and yes my hair naturally stands like this. Any questions?"

After waiting a moment to notice that the room stayed silent, he did that weird eye-smile thing again, sat down and read for the last five minutes while everyone made small talk. When the bell rang, Kida leaned over and looked at Mikado's schedule. "You have physics with Lloyd next? Jeez, I heard he's a nut. Look for a brunette named Kururugi Suzaku, you'll be fine!" he exclaimed before rushing off muttering something about needing to find literature with somebody named Jeremiah.

**8:12 inside Raira Academy, East Ikeburo, Tokyo.**

"Would you happen to be Kururugi Suzaku?" Mikado asked a rather sharp looking boy in the front of the room. He was (surprisingly) wearing the school uniform, without even any modifications (like Kida's hoodie), and had his head down working. Looking up with wide eyes, the boy smiled genuinely, his well-cut brunette hair just slightly falling in front of his face.

"Ah, yes! Who are you?" he replied, his voice showing he was glad to make an acquaintance in the room.

"I'm Ryuugamine Mikado, Masaomi Kida told me to find you when he found out I have this class."

Still smiling, Suzaku gestured to the chair next to him. "Have a seat, then. I assume he also told you about Lloyd-sensei's tendencies then?"

"Um, no he didn't actually…why?"

"Oh, well, I have known Lloyd-sensei for a year now." he began. "Since I wanted to learn physics early, I took an extra course last year to get a head start. He's a good teacher but…he's a tiny bit odd. He tends to-"

"**HELLO STUDENTS!**" came a very loud, joyous voice as a chair rolled into the room. He looked around for a moment, before his eyes stopped on a boy in the back of the room with an odd hooded poncho. It was all black, aside from white-piping-styled trim along the hood, which trailed out into a long black jester's-hat like cone-shape with a silver bell at the end, and a tattered fringe. "Daisya Barry, OFF WITH YOUR HOOD!" he shouted, before throwing a set of keys at the boy, knocking the hood off his head.

"Not cool sensei…." The boy complained, replacing his hood and leaning back in his chair casually.

"_Could this day get any weirder?_"

**12:02 Raira Academy rooftop, East Ikeburo, Tokyo.**

At this point, young Ryuugamine was absolutely tired, having been involved in the madness going on around him. It only got progressively worse when some idiotic dog-boy in his double block of Literature with their sensei, who repeatedly referred to himself as "I, Jeremiah Gottwald", called aforementioned sensei 'Orange Boy', probably alluding to some odd past incident. Either way, he was feeling like he needed space, so he decided to go to the academy rooftop, which at his previous school was never inhabited. However, this is the big city, things are different, so as he stepped onto the rooftop, he heard the opening to a familiar song by Visual-Kei band X-Japan.

_Wakarikitta ashita ni obieru (BREAK FREE!)_

_Hi no kieta kokoro no kabe yaburezu ni (CRASH YOU!)_

_Omae wa momtomeirun darou_

_Shigeki ni dakareta MAKING LOVE_

_Karada ni fukire yosottemo tengoku e ikenai ze_

Looking off to the side, he saw a group of figures all donned in dark clothing. He remembered hearing about all of them from Judai, Kida, and Lavi. There was Kanda Yuu, who was very tall, and had blue-black, flowing hair reaching mid back in a traditional samurai pony-tail, his bangs framing his face. He looked positively displeased, despite how fondly Lavi spoke of his supposed "friend". He wore a pair of relaxed-fit black jeans that were ripped at the knees, a pair of black skate-shoes, and a white _Girugamesh_ baseball-tee with black sleeves that reached just past the elbows. Sitting on the ground next to him was a boy named Fudo Yusei with odd, cyberpunk looking golden face tattoos, and black hair that was teased up, with more gold of the same shade in it. He wore a black t-shirt with an odd symbol on it under a navy-blue military jacket that reached just below his waist, dark brown leather gloves, a pair of cargo pants matching his jacket and boots matching his gloves. He seemed to be the owner of the music, seeing as his phone was jacked into the portable speaker.

Sitting on the other side of the speaker were two boys who bore an unmistakable resemblance to one another. One was younger, sharing the same year as Mikado and actually in his physics class. The older was probably in the same year as the two aforementioned boys. The younger was Uchiha Sasuke, the apparent heart throb of his entire year. He was looking incredibly rebellious, wearing a slightly loose-fitting black tank-top bearing the crest of Uchiha Clothing Corp., the company that made the pretty boy's whole family near royalty. His jeans were skin-hugging, black, and looked torn and ripped to all hell, and went down to his shin-high black combat boots, which buckled up from the ankle. He had three rings in his right ear, going from one in the actual lower section of the lobe to two in the cartilage, and when he spoke you could see the glint of a tongue piercing.

Next to him was Uchiha Itachi, who is heralded as a prodigy by anyone and everyone. His long black bangs framed his face much in the way the blue-black bangs of his brother did, but his hair was longer and trailed into a ponytail. He wore a high-collared navy-blue Uchiha Clothing Corp. vest that was left unzipped, revealing his plain faded black t-shirt beneath. He also wore a pair of dark blue jeans that went down to his light gray boat-shoes. Lastly was a dark brown haired boy in a pair of tight black jeans, with black, punk-like suede pixie-boots. He also wore a white t-shirt beneath a sleeveless leather jacket with white fur trim and a silver chain with a blade pendant. Squall Leonheart, if Ryuugamine remembered correctly.

Seeing the opportunity to possibly make some friends who seemed calmer and had similar tastes in music, Mikado approached. "Hey, is that _Orgasm_ by _X-Japan_?"

"Hn." Was all that Sasuke offered as rebuttal.

"Yes." Responded Itachi

"Whatever." Squall let out before sighing.

Yusei offered no answer.

"Fuck off, kid, or I'll skin you." Kanda growled, leading to Mikado high-tailing it.

**17:21, Russia Sushi, East Ikeburo, Tokyo**

After classes let out, Mikado was relieved to just go with Kida and walk home, seeing as how odd his day was. First there was Kaiba Seto, a tall young teacher who was well dressed and who taught maths. He wasn't very nice, and had a particular dislike for a fourth year (Mikado got into an advanced class, seeing as mathematics was his best course) who sat in the front of the room, named Atem. Atem stared back just as harshly with his hardened eyes, his blonde bangs falling before his eyes, while his black-and-pink hair was teased high. His black tank-top and leather pants gave him a rebellious attitude, as did his studded cuffs and belt, that matched his glare. Yet, those two had something else in their eyes as well, but that was none of his business

He also met the very young (looking) principal, Senju Tsunade. Apparently her family had begun the academy, and had been running it for three generations. She had pale blonde hair and a soft face, but she looked damnably mean when yelling, which she tended to do a lot towards some blonde haired boy in this RIDICULOUS orange jumpsuit. This was when she came in and asked for volunteers for class reps, in which he volunteered beside a very cute looking girl named Anri, who was barraged with comments by Kida, like any other female. Even worse was her friend Hyuuga Hinata, who was very similar, yet much shyer. She fainted upon compliment from the blonde boy, which was rather peculiar.

After meeting the reps for the other classes and years, Mikado was surprised at some of the people. There was Lulu, who could easily pass for being in her early twenties. She had flowing black hair, and wore quite a bit of dark make-up. She wore an extravagant dress with belts and fur, all in black and leather. It was quite…unique. Then there was the fourth-year boy rep, Vincent Valentine. The man was much like Lulu, but less talkative and more cryptic. He wore a tattered red poncho much like Daisya's, but hoodless. It was high-collared, red, a tad longer (coming near his knees), and buckled in the front. He also wore his jet black hair down, with the bangs covering his face being mildly restrained by a red bandana covering on his forehead. He also had a black fingerless glove, and a black full-glove with gold-studded knuckles. He also wore black boots with matching studs and buckles.

The third year reps were odd as well. The saner of the two was a girl named Celty. She was rather mysterious, refusing to say anything else about herself in conversation. She wore a black leather rider's suit underneath her normal clothes, which she ditched on the way out before throwing on a yellow helmet and riding off on her motorcycle. As it went, it made a haunting, horse-like sound, which was freaky.

The male was a lean, pale, silver-haired boy named Kadaj. He was quite arrogant, and bragged much of his exploits with his older brother, Sephiroth. Sephiroth, who had come along, told him to stop talking after a while. Sephiroth was almost identical to Kadaj, but his eyes were a brighter green, he was taller, his face was sharper, and his hair was at his waist, as opposed to Kadaj's shoulder-length locks. Both the third year and his fourth-year sibling wore black leather jackets; though Sephiroth's was a nice long coat while Kadaj had a short, slim-fitting version. Also, both wore black jeans, with Sephiroth's having two silver wallet-chains dangling and being a bit more relaxed in fit, while Kadaj had a more slim cut and a studded belt. It appeared the younger tried to act much like the older. Also, he, unlike Sephiroth wasn't glaring at the male second year rep, Cloud Strife.

From what Mikado gathered, it appeared Cloud and Sephiroth were best friends at one point, but had a falling out. Now the younger, spiky-haired blonde and he were on bad terms. Cloud simply pouted in his black, sleeveless turtleneck, his cargo pants and boots making him look more like some kind of combatant than a student. The second year female rep was a girl named Leanne, who wore a plain black skirt and a long sleeve with white and blue stripes, as well as heeled boots and a headband. She was the stereotypical sweet hometown girl, in all honesty

Finally on his way home, he actually ended up being dragged into a (very odd) sushi restaurant with Kida. Apparently, he still had "important people to meet so he can begin his ascension into the awesome world of the popular" or something utterly ridiculous like that. So, in they went. "Kida, who else is there to meet? You are aware I already met like, everyone on earth, right?"

Laughing, a taller teen, probably a fourth year stood and shook Ryuugamine's hand. He looked so much like Cloud it was unsettling, before he put together that this must be that brother he'd heard Cloud had. He was just taller, and had a more masculine face, as well as shorter, darker hair. "So, I guess we're from Mars then? I'm Zack Fair," he greeted, before sitting back next to that Cloud fellow from before and a redhead, who looked up from a copy of the hit play _Loveless_.

"Name's Genesis Rhapsodos. A pleasure, hopefully we'll be good friends," stated the attractive male in a rather bored tone of voice. The fourth year then went back to reciting the play beneath his breath, his long red locks falling with his head, blending into his red leather long-coat, which held many buttons and such. He crossed his legs, his gray leather pants and red leather boots jingling with zippers as they moved. Turning expecting to see Kida there to help him, he instead saw him hitting on two girls, Riku and Yuna. Both were second years, and close friends. Riku was blonde, and wore short-shorts and a blue crop-top, while Yuna was wearing a conservative looking long dress. Yuna had dark brunette hair, in contrast to her friend, and was almost exactly opposite of her. What they did have in common was how funny they found Kida's advances.

Turning, he saw a boy with light blonde hair, a gray leather jacket, a black hoodie underneath, white jeans and a pair of black, half-zipped side-zip boots approaching him. "Hey, you're the kid Kida said was coming?" he inquired. "I'm Zephyr, and over there-"he pointed at a table that was inhabited by a kid who had black hair with three horizontal white stripes in it as well as a perfectly symmetrical black outfit with white trim along the zips of the hoodie and the stitching, and two blonde girls in matching outfits. One wore a red and black outfit with a skirt, was a bit taller, and had a sandier blonde hair color. The other had the same outfit but she wore shorts, was shorter, and had a much more childish face and brighter hair. "are Death The Kidd, and the Thompson sisters. The girls are kind of busy helping Kidd deal with a symmetry epidemic. He kind of didn't like how the fish was cut." He finished, leaving Mikado now officially lost. He eventually just turned and left, deciding the confusion wasn't worth the effort. It was a long freaking day, and he just hoped it'd get less hectic soon.

**A/N:** HEY, FIRST CHAPTER DONE! Kind of short, I know, but it was last minute. Like I said, Mikado, at least at this point in time, IS a minor character, hence his lack of real interaction. This was just an idea to meet all your current characters, however a few were left out seeing as they'll play big roles later. Also, I think next chapter's going to be centered on Allen Walker. The song is a real song, it's amazing, listen to it. Girugamesh is a real band, also amazing, listen to them.

Well, I'm done for now


End file.
